


A Better Way to Live

by CyJan



Series: Hell of a Way to Die [2]
Category: Hell of a Way to Die
Genre: I dunno what else to tag, M/M, Multi, ill add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyJan/pseuds/CyJan
Summary: The continuation of Hell of a Way to Die





	1. A Warm Bed

Jeremy sat up in bed early the next morning- early for him anyway- and looked around the room. Room.  **_Room_ ** . They were still in his house? Maybe they had to wait until he was proclaimed dead. That couldn’t exactly happen until his body was found. His body. He looked down and saw that he was sitting half in his own lifeless corpse. He gently floated up and out of his body without disturbing Ryan and placed his feet firmly to the ground. Seeing Ryan clutching so desperately at his body like that made Jeremy’s heart ache profusely. He leant down and gently kissed Ryan’s hair before carefully prying his own shallow corpse out of Ryan’s arms. 

* * *

Ryan woke up and squeezed his arms only to find they were empty. His eyes flew open and he bolted upright, looking around the room frantically.

“Jeremy? Jeremy?! Jeremy!  **Jeremy!** ” He called out for him several times, desperation evident in his tone as tears began forming in his eyes and he continued to scan the room for signs of Jeremy. Loud footsteps began hurtling their way towards Ryan and his head immediately jumped to the worst possible conclusion, and he assumed someone had come for Jeremy and had now heard him calling for their victim, deciding any witnesses needed to go too. The door burst open and a body flew through the doorway to Ryan’s side. Their face full of worry as they looked into Ryan’s brilliant green eyes with their own gorgeous brown ones.

“I thought you’d left me behind. Even though I asked you not to go you still did.” Ryan managed through sobs, gripping to Jeremy’s favourite blue jumper as tight as his numb fingers could manage.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I just didn’t want you to see my body in that state. I was going to be back before you woke up so I didn’t worry you.” Jeremy replied, caressing Ryan’s back and stroking his hair.

“But you didn’t make it. You were late. Again! Don’t do that to me. You hear me? Don’t fucking do that!” Ryan shouted, his voice cracking as he buried his face into the crook of Jeremy’s neck. Jeremy clutched Ryan as close as he could to his chest as he felt the older male shake with each quivering breath he took and every sobbing exhale.

“I won’t”

* * *

“What are you checking?”

“To see if Christian already took care of his job. There’s a chance that the police may come and check my data history once I’m discovered and pronounced dead for any clues on why I died and what the cause was. Christian is incredibly talented when it comes to technology and in the event of any emergencies, he has a setup that with remotely destroy anything that ties the members of the group together that could be incriminating and replaces it with new data as to deter suspicions.” Jeremy looked back at Ryan who was leaning over his left shoulder to look at the screen.

“So you were prepared in case anyone was caught or killed?”

“Yeah. We had to be. It was a bit harder for Christian, Cassy, and I since we’ve known each other so long so a lot of replacement data was needed, but Christian had it all pretty under control,” Jeremy replied, closing his emails before leaning back with a heavy sigh, “he’s on the ball as ever.”

Ryan straightened up and took a look around the room, “so... why do you suppose we’re still in your house? Let alone able to still use everything.” 

“I think it has to do with the fact that I haven’t been pronounced dead yet, and the house is still under my name.” Jeremy explained, spinning around in his chair for a moment before stopping, facing Ryan. “I have a great idea.”

“Do you just? Gonna tell me, or are you just going to leave me in suspense?” Ryan retorted before giving Jeremy a quick kiss on the forehead. Jeremy grinned and grabbed a piece of paper off his desk. He carefully folded it into three and held it out to Ryan, also handing him a pencil.

“Do you solemnly swear you are up to no good?”


	2. Guess Who's Back, Back Again

“You’re such a fucking dork”

“But you love me. Now, put that down and get over here, they’re auctioning off the fucking house.” Jeremy called to Ryan, ushering him to the lounge room window. It had been about a week since Jeremy had been officially pronounced dead, and they were still in the house. Jeremy had decided that it would be a great idea to ‘haunt’ the new house owners since they could still use everything.

“You do realise once they buy it we probably won’t be able to use anything anymore, right?” 

“That’s why we’re holding as much as we can. If we hold it, it should stay ours right?”

“But will they see it?” Ryan pressed further, putting two large shopping bags down for a moment to cross his arms.

“Stop questioning me and pick up those bags.” Ryan rolled his eyes and smiled softly before picking the bags back up. He stood next to Jeremy at the window, looking out at the small group of buyers. There were some couples, people with children and a few people standing alone. The two of them watched earnestly as people raised their paddles to make their claim to the house. One young pair kept calling atop everyone else, bringing the price higher and higher. Ryan pointed to them and tapped Jeremy on the shoulder.

“You reckon those two there are trying to bump up the price for the realtors?” Jeremy looked back to Ryan and then followed Ryan’s hand to the two people furthest to the right. Jeremy squinted his eyes to look at them for a moment before the colour drained from his face and he dropped the bags in his hands. Ryan turned to face Jeremy when he heard the heavy bags hit the floor. He dropped the bags in his hands by his feet and grabbed Jeremy by his shoulders, “Jeremy? Jeremy what is it?”

“I know them.”

“And?”

“He’s the other guy”

“Fucking what?!” Ryan yelled. He looked out the window at the two people there. One was a young girl with soft brown hair and bleached blonde ends. She had a smile on her face as she raised their paddle again. The other was a little taller than her, the top of his hair was bleached white, whilst the rest remained a similar brown to the shorter girl. He looked a bit grumpy, but at the same time seemed quite determined.

 

“Who the fuck is that, Jeremy?”

 

“That's Christian Jefferies. And the other one is his younger sister Cassy. She's a year and a half younger than him and he's the same age as me.” Jeremy explained, staring wide eyed at the floor as if asking for it to open up and swallow him whole. Ryan stared worriedly at Jeremy, not knowing what to do next, when he heard the auctioneer shout, “Sold! To the young pair in the back!” ’ _ Fuck’ _ Ryan gripped tighter to Jeremy's shirt. Jeremy flinched when he heard the auctioneers shout before jumping to his feet.

“Lets go. Get your shit upstairs we're hiding in a guest room.” Jeremy picked his bags and started walking out of the room and towards the stairs. Ryan grabbed his bags and ran after him.

“Oi hang on a second! Jeremy!”

“What is it? Hurry up!”

“What the fuck do you mean guest room!?”


	3. First Impressions

“I can't believe you didn't let me sleep in here when I  first showed up. That couch is shit for your neck you know” Ryan whined, falling back on the mattress.

“Well, I didn't exactly plan on letting you stay back then did I? Now shut up, we don't want him finding us.” Jeremy spat back in a rush, pressing his ear up to the door to listen for Christian and Cassy.

“They can't hear us, and you know that just as well as I do. We could have rough sex right in front of them for fucks sake!”

“Ryan shut the FUCK UP FOR A MINUTE” Jeremy shouted, spinning back to glare at him before turning back to the door. He could faintly make out Christian talking to the auctioneer as he gave him the deed to the house.  _ As if he needed it anyway. This house was guaranteed to all of us from the moment we started this crap. I should've expected this. _

“Jeremy? What's happening?” Ryan sat up on the bed and looked over to his grumpy boyfriend.

“Christian's just officially got the house for him and Cassy I think. I guess that's it then. Not mine anymore.” Jeremy replied, letting his shoulders sag as he spoke. Ryan got up and made his way over to Jeremy and hugged him tight. 

“I guess that just means now we move on together,” Ryan kissed his cheek tenderly before continuing, “plus. Until we go, we can move through walls and shit now and fuck with them!” Ryan let go of Jeremy and stood tall behind him. “Make way for the Beltran Bomb.”

“Never. Say that again. Ever.” Jeremy moved out of Ryan's way and watched him leap for the door, only to smack into the hardwood at incredible speed and fall to the ground with a loud ‘oof’. Jeremy burst out laughing but quickly covered his mouth to muffle it. If Ryan could still smash into walls, then that meant they could still touch everything. If they can touch it then that meant they had another soulmate. If they really had another one, then they had to be someone in this house now. Which meant someone just heard them.

“Ryan. Get up. Now. We need to have a serious fucking discussion and we need to finish it before someone opens that fucking door.” Jeremy moved to Ryan's side and pulled at the back of his shirt, ushering him to get up faster.

“I'm coming, I'm coming. Jeez, you're so impatient. Just give me a minute, my ears are still ringing.” Ryan groaned, pulling himself to his hands and knees, only to fall back on his butt when Jeremy pulled him back towards the bed.

* * *

 

After explaining what he'd deduced to Ryan, Ryan collapsed onto the mattress again and stared at the wall.”So let me get this right. You think that one of those two is also our soulmate and can hear us and see us and that why we can still touch shit?”

“That's the long and short of it, yes. But the question is: which one of them is it?” Jeremy laid back with Ryan and crossed his arms across his chest in thought. Ryan sat back up in a rush and turned to face Jeremy.

“I don't fucking care who they are. I'm completely content just being with you. I don't know these two at all. And to be brutally honest, my first impression of Christian is less than impressive.” Ryan finished with a small pout. 

“Christian is definitely a bit rough around the edges but he's not all bad. In his situation i probably would have done the same. And his sister is very nice. A bit of a smart ass though. Not sure if i could handle two of those.” Jeremy mumbled just loud enough for Ryan to hear.

“Oi!!” Ryan shouted, picking up a pillow and throwing it at Jeremy, who laughed when it hit him square in the face. He quickly shut his mouth however when he heard footsteps nearing their end of the house. Ryan stared at the door, frozen in place as he saw the shadow of someone stopping right outside the door. The two of them sucked in a sharp breath and held it when they saw the doorknob turning slowly. Out of old habit, Jeremy reaches to his waist to grab his gun in defence, only to find it not on him. Christian had taken it when he…  _ fuck. _ The door suddenly flew open and standing in the doorway was Christian, gun in hand, ready to shoot.

“Who the fuck are you and why are you here?” he blurted out before looking at them for himself. After a few moments Jeremy waved to Christian who seemed to have frozen in place.

“What in the name of flying fuckery is going on here?! I fucking killed you! Hang on, who the fuck is this? Didn't we kill him too? What's happening here? You better start fucking explaining right now or I'm going to shoot you again.”it all came spilling out at once, Christian threw question after question their way. 

“Well that solves problem number one at least.” Jeremy muttered, looking at Ryan who was gawking at Christian as he spoke.

“What does? What problem? Answer me!”

“That's gonna take a while there, sweetheart. Please don't shoot us, we're going to tell you but, oh boy, you're going to want to sit down for this one.”


	4. Christian and Cassy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian and Cassy meet the old tennants

“Quit referring to me as sweetheart. We're not a fucking couple. And we're not going to BE a couple because this whole thing is bullshit. Ghosts and their living soulmates? Yeah right. Watch this shit.” Christian let out with a scoff of confidence. He didn't believe the two of them one bit. Jeremy had explained what had happened in as much detail as he found appropriate to give, leaving out a few details here and there. Christian moved to push his hands through Ryan and Jeremy's body's, only to find his hand stopped by flesh, blood, and bone. He could feel their heart beats underneath their clothes.  _ What the fuck _ . He tried again. Several times. 

“What the fuck?” he breathed out, turning to Jeremy as if looking for an answer. He grabbed Jeremy's jumper and pulled it away from his shoulder to look for the bullet holes. There were no holes. Only scars left behind from the bullets he’d fired there only a few weeks prior. He grazed his thumb over one of the scars with care, furrowing his brows in concentration. He looked up at Jeremy who had been watching him intently, wrenching his hand back and shrinking away from him. 

“You're full of shit Jeremy. This is a joke. I bet Cassy can see you too.”

“She won't. She'll just think you're crazy. Why do you think I lied to you guys back then? Its right in front of your  **face** and you still don't believe me.” Jeremy argued. Ryan grabbed Jeremy's shoulder and tugged him back, shaking his head.

“He's not going to believe you, Jeremy.” 

“By the way, what's your fucking problem huh? Why'd you come bothering him and drag him into your shit. Is this just some elaborate plan and we didn't actually kill you? Fucking try me.” Christian was right in Ryan's face by then, his voice cracking slightly as he spoke. His eyes were wide and his teeth were grinding against themselves as he scowled at Ryan.

“Christian calm down! He didn't do anything. We're the ones who killed him and tore his life apart remember? Sit down and breathe” Jeremy pushed Christian back with both hands, separating him from Ryan.

“Fuck off Jeremy, I'm getting Cassy and we're both going to kick your ass” Christian stormed out of the room after that to look for his sister.

“Yeah, he's not improving on his first impression.” 

“Can we please focus on something positive here Ryan?”

“Fine. Hes got a nice voice and a cute face but that's it.” Ryan returned bluntly, shrugging his shoulders with his arms folded in front of him. Jeremy sighed and accepted it as an improvement before turning to face the door when he heard footsteps approaching.

“Alright then losers, explain this.” Christian announced triumphantly as he pushed Cassy into the room. She looked around, her eyes falling upon Jeremy.

“Hi Jeremy”

“Hi Cassy-- wait WHAT”

“Christian, didn't you kill him? Hang on a minute; is this that soulmate shit? Christian you can see him too obviously, i wonder which one of us is his soulmate?” she blurted out excitedly, putting her hand to her chin, stroking an imaginary beard in thought. After a moment she turned to Jeremy and saw his flabbergasted expression.

“Don't you know about it? I've looked into it for a while now. It was interesting. Anyway, if you have a strong enough relationship with someone, even if you aren't soulmates, you can still see and hear them. Can't touch them though.” 

“Well then, doesn't that mean there's a chance neither of us are his soulmate?” Christian asked, turning to Cassy as he side eyed Jeremy and Ryan.

“Not exactly, like i said, if either of us can touch them then we would be that person's soulmate.” she repeated.

“Then why are you assuming one of us is his soulmate?!” Christian's voice cracked again. Cassy didn't say anything and simply stared at him like he was trying to hide a blatant lie.

“Cassy, can you see Ryan?” Jeremy piped up, grabbing Ryan's wrist and tugging him closer.

“Wait there's someone else here?”

“Cut the crap Cassy, i know you can see the loser Jeremy's standing with.” Christian scoffed.

“I… can't. You can see him though?” Cassy asked, watching her brother as he tensed up suddenly, avoiding eye contact. Cassy grinned deviously and walked up to Jeremy, “do you mind?” She lifted her hand and indicated to Jeremy. He shook his head and Cassy moved to push her hand through Jeremy's stomach. Her hand went right through and she called to Christian to show him. Christian gawked at his sister's arm going through his  _ old friend. _

“Ryan, I’m afraid I can't see you, but I would like to wish you luck with Jeremy and my brother. I hope they treat you well.” Ryan was taken aback by Cassy addressing him directly and he stood there in silence. “Im Cassidy Jefferies but everyone just calls me Cassy. It's a pleasure to meet you.”

“H-hi Cassidy… I’m Ryan.”

“He says hi. Also thanks for stabbing me.” Jeremy interjected, filling the empty space between the two.

“ **I do not** ”Ryan hissed back.

“What? When did I stab him?”

“He's the guy we killed a few months back. Ryan Beltran.” Jeremy explained as Ryan punched him in the shoulder.

“Really?! Oh my god, sorry about that. Bright side is you got these two idiots now.”she added with a smile before turning to leave the room. “I'm going back to mum and dads to help load the rest of our things. You guys set up back here. Have fun.”she waved back to them as she left the room, and a few moments later the heard the front door open and close.

“So Christian. Still convinced we're lying? That kissing Ryan or myself wouldn't feel as terrible as you're making it out to be?” Jeremy spoke up, stepping closer to  Christian, Ryan in tow.

“Don't speak to me. I'm not talking about this with either of you.”

“How about you let us show you then?”


	5. CyJan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all know where this is going by now, surely
> 
> (CyJan is their ship name. Jyan is the one for Jeremy and Ryan by themselves)

Christian followed Jeremy and Ryan down the hall to Jeremy’s old bedroom. Jeremy set down a box on the desk and opened it, removing its contents and attaching it to Ryan's neck.   
  
"You can look now. Stand in front of Ryan"   
  
"I don't see why I need to see this. I doubt it's that important anyway" Christian scoffed as he turned and stepped towards Ryan who sat on the edge of the bed.   
  
"Now, once I press this button, you can't tell me you don't want to kiss him. Five"   
  
"Five? What" Christian went to turn, but when he heard a button being pressed, he locked his eyes right back on Ryan to see what the big fuss was. Ryan's hands gripped tightly to the bed sheets, his entire body shaking as waves of electricity flowed through him. He tilted his head back and arched his back as a low, shaky moan escaped him. And Christian's heart stopped. He hated to admit it, but seeing an older guy like Ryan broken down, shuddering with pleasure, moaning shamelessly; it really got him going. It was just so erotic. That look of pleasure and content at the pain he was feeling. That face was doing things to him.   
  
"Fffffuuuuuuck... Jeremy... set it- aaah! Higher..." Jeremy stepped closer, moving behind Christian as he bumped the power up to six and a half. Ryan grit his teeth, choking back an obscenely loud moan as he lost balance and almost collapsed onto the bed. He used his right arm to brace himself, while his other hand reached out to grab something or someone to hold onto. Christian flinched back from his hand at first, before Jeremy pushed himself against him, forcing Christian's knee onto the bed between Ryan's quivering thighs, just short of his growing erection.   
  
"Jeremy!! Get off me!!" Christian pushed back against Jeremy, who only held him in place as Ryan lifted his left hand and gripped onto Christian's shirt at his waist.   
  
"Nope. Not until you answer my question. And honestly." Jeremy replied with a shit eating grin gracing his features. Ryan shivered and squirmed as the two younger males watched him. Neither were touching him, but god Christian was so fucking close.   
  
"Jeremy... I"   
  
"Shh shh shhh, Ryan. We're waiting on Christian here. If you want to be touched... ask him" Christian growled at Jeremy's words and Ryan whimpered.   
  
' _ Fuck... this guy's really hot when he's like this. But FUCK. I'm not letting Jeremy beat me with this _ .' Christian tried tearing his eyes away from the delicious sight below him, when he felt a hand trail its way down his side, finally resting on the inside of his left thigh.

 

“Jeremy, fucking stop that. I can't think straight”

 

“So this,” Jeremy dragged his nails ever so gently across his thigh, up to his hips, before tracing his way back, “is distracting you?”

 

“Fucking-- fine. Yes it's distracting me. Now cut it out, or I'll shoot you again!”

 

“Hey Ryan, how's he looking? Sexy? Frustrated? How do you feel being so left out hmm? Don't you want to be touched too?” Jeremy's teasing grated on Christian’s earlobes and he growled at him again. The two of them watched as Ryan nodded, mouth hanging open as he panted. Without Christian noticing, Jeremy had turned the collar off, giving Ryan a small break from the stimulation. 

 

“Yeah… Christian come on. Please? I don't want to be left out. Come oooon. I may need glasses but I don't need them to see that you're enjoying this.” Ryan moved his hand from his waist to palm at Christian's crotch for a moment, making his breath catch in his throat. At that sound, Jeremy pressed himself closer to him, forcing his knee forward to rub against Ryan's neglected member. Christian cursed under his breath as Ryan let out a moan of relief.

 

“Fucking hell, stop that.”

 

“Stop what Christian? Stop Ryan from being so damn sexy you just want to  _ feel him deep inside you _ ?” and that was about when Christian tried to rip Jeremy's limbs off his body. He reached around with his left hand to pull on Jeremy's hair, but when he pulled, it soon became more of a grip to keep him from falling as he felt Jeremy's hand begin to rub him through his trousers.

 

“G-get off…” Christian cursed himself for sounding so helpless. He was sick of listening to Jeremy rattle on in his ear. He let go of Jeremy and moved both his hands to Ryan’s shoulders to brace himself.

 

“That's what we're trying to do” Jeremy replied with a small laugh. Christian's mouth fell open and a small noise of pleasure rolled off his tongue. Boy was he mad about that. He was supposed to be mad here. Supposed to be trying to punch Jeremy's head in. But at the same time he didn't want him to  _ stop _ .

 

“Move” Christian looked down at Ryan who still had his knee pressed into his crotch. 

 

“Fine” he mumbled out, rubbing his knee against Ryan a few times before pushing him down, causing the three of them to topple onto the bed, both falling either side of Ryan. Christian quickly pulled himself up and threw himself at Jeremy. He sat on top of him and made quick work of wrapping his hands around his throat. The reaction was definitely not the one he expected. Jeremy  _ moaned  _ and bucked his hips in the air, squirming underneath Christian, who now had a face as red as a tomato at the realisation that his old friend was getting off on him choking him.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you both?”

 

“Well, for one thing, we're both dead”

 

“You know what I mean!” Christian yelled, squeezing Jeremy's neck tighter and he moaned again. Ryan sat up on his elbows and looked at Jeremy. 

 

“Having fun Jeremy?” Jeremy choked out a breathless laugh of agreement and Ryan smiled softly to him before turning his attention to Christian. Christian was scowling at Jeremy, but the scowl was rather soft compared to his usual one. Ryan leant up to his ear and gave it a small lick. Christian shivered, holding back a small whimper at the feeling of Ryan’s warm, wet tongue on him.

 

“I saw that” Jeremy breathed out. Christian had unintentionally loosened his grip when Ryan licked him, and Jeremy had immediately started teasing him again. Jeremy let his eyes wander he got himself a good look at Christian’s all too obvious hard on, “Ryan, you weren't kidding.”

 

“Told you”

 

“What are you two on about?”

 

“You're telling me you can't feel how hard you are? It isn't distracting at all? You don't want someone going down on you right now? You--”

 

“Shut up already!!” Christian shouted,  screwing his eyes shut as he attempted to clear his head. He hated that Jeremy was right. He always was. But this was one of those times he  _ really _ wished he wasn't. Christian moved his hands to rest them either side of Jeremy's head, opening his eyes and looking directly at him.

 

“So what if I do? You're not doing it. You can't. You're dead”

 

“Hashtag triggered” Ryan mumbled with a soft laugh, stopping when Christian shot him a death glare. 

 

“Fine then, mr logic. You can sit there and watch while Ryan and I finish each other off.”

 

“Who says I want to watch!?” he yelled, voice cracking slightly as he rushed to his feet.

 

“Your little friend there” Ryan answered, waving a hand to Christians crotch as he climbed over Jeremy and began kissing his neck, slipping his hands up his shirt. Cristian pouted a little, standing at the side of the bed, facing the far wall. His eyes slowly strayed back to Ryan and Jeremy however, the small moans enticing him. He watched as Jeremy's tongue expertly explored Ryan's mouth, like they'd been doing this for a  _ while _ . Ryan’s hands tangled themselves in Jeremy's hair, gripping tightly like he were his only hold onto this mortal plain. 

 

_ ‘It's hot…  _ **_really_ ** _ hot. Fuck _ .’ Jeremy broke the kiss by tugging Ryan's face away using the collar still attached to his throat. He glanced over at Christian and saw him avert his eyes, face red, and he looked like he was flying full mast now. He snickered silently to himself before looking back at Ryan.

 

“Ryan, take off your pants would ya?” Christian almost choked on air and turned to properly face the two of them now. Jeremy was being particularly blunt, trying to rile up Christian as well as fluster Ryan beyond belief. It was safe to say he was getting what he wanted. Ryan pulled off Jeremy's pants and began rubbing his hard on through his underwear. Jeremy spasmed at the contact and let out a satisfied moan. 

 

Cristian had to look away again after that. He couldn't keep watching. It wasn't right. All of this was fucking insane and he should leave now and not come back. But he didn't leave,and he didn't look away. He kept watching. Intently so. He watched as Jeremy bucked his hips into Ryan's hand, who also looked like he was getting desperate for attention. His soft looking lips were parted as uneven breaths escaped through the small gap. His eyes were hooded and appeared darker, the brilliant green barely shining past his widened pupils. His cheeks were tinted a deep red and his hair fell messily in front of his eyes, having long lost its usual set style. And  _ fuck _ did Christian want to kiss him.

 

“Hey aah! Ryan… seems you have a fan…” Jeremy breathed out, watching Christian step back up to the bed. He lifted his left hand to cup Ryan’s cheek,and before he could question himself, he pressed his lips roughly against Ryan's, closing his eyes and surrendering himself to the feeling. His lips were so warm, and when he opened his mouth to slip his own tongue into the kiss, Ryan was already working on doing the same to him as he continued to pump Jeremy.

 

“Told you” Christian furrowed his brow at Jeremy's snarky remark and broke the kiss, much to his own disdain,turning to glare at him. He knocked Ryan's hand away and pulled off Jeremy's underwear as he slicked up two of his fingers with saliva.Jeremy laughed outright this time.

 

“Hard fucking is it? Haha” Christian’s frown deepened as he pulled his fingers away from his face and moved them into place at Jeremy's entrance. Ryan gulped verbally as he watched Christian slide a finger inside of Jeremy, listening to him as he hissed at the feeling. Ryan pressed himself flush against Christian’s back, rubbing his own erection against his ass. Christian gave a small whimper, subconsciously pushing his ass back against Ryan.

 

“Nice tongue stud” Ryan teased, snaking his hands around to undo Christian’s pants. Christian shivered slightly under the oddly gentle caress of Ryan's fingers. Jeremy reached up to Christian's shirt collar and tugged him down to meet his lips. He hungrily kissed him as Ryan continued to remove both Christian's pants and his own. Jeremy plunged his tongue into the kiss at the first opportunity he got, and he tasted iron amongst saliva. He huffed happily into the kiss, finding he didn't want to break away. At least not so soon.

 

“Aaahhn” Christian let out a long moan as he shivered atop of Jeremy, temporarily halting his ministrations. Ryan had pulled down Christian's pants and slipped his fingers under the hem of his underwear to stroke his cock. Christian pulled away from Jeremy's lips and turned his head to look at Ryan. Ryan smiled softly and stroked him again, tightening his grip slightly, and Christian moaned again.

 

Jeremy smiled and rolled his hips on Christians fingers, encouraging him to continue. 

 

“I'm getting to you, be fucking patient”

 

“No,  _ you _ hurry up” Jeremy scoffed pulling Christian's head back down to kiss him again. Christian moaned softly into the kiss, letting Jeremy lead while he continued to stretch him. Ryan kissed Christian's shoulders as he continued to pump him. Christian's mind was a blur. He couldn't make coherent trains of thought in his head anymore. All he could think of was the feeling of Jeremy's throbbing heat around his fingers and Ryan's, oh so very real hand, pumping him quicker and quicker. Christian shivered when he felt Ryan's cock press against his ass and mindless babble came spilling out.

 

“F-fuck… fuck fuck fuck fuck! Don't stop. Keep going. It feels so good. Please please pleeaase! Aaaaahh- aaah!” Jeremy rolled his hips, finally getting more friction inside him while Christian finally began opening up. 

 

“Nice to see you've decided to join us, Christian,” Jeremy teased, trailing his hands along Christian's sides as he spoke.

 

“Sh-shut your face, Jeremy… I- Ah! Nng… fuck. I don't care anymore. You win alright? Just - for the love of god -just fuck me already.” Christian groaned out. He couldn't take it anymore. He'd given up on trying to be stoic in this. He knew what he wanted; and he sure as shit wasn't waiting any longer for it.

 

“That's not all you're getting. Don't think you can shove your fingers in my ass and not fuck me till I'm spent too.” Jeremy returned with a smile, propping himself up on his elbows before moving to his hands, nearly sitting properly. Ryan leaned forward over Christian's shoulder and kissed Jeremy's lips with care, like they could shatter if he was too rough. Jeremy pulled back and kissed Christian's cheek softly. 

 

“Thanks” Christian couldn't think of anything to say other than that to such a kind and gentle kiss. Jeremy lifted himself up off the bed and he turned himself around, exposing his ass to the pair of them.

 

“Go on. Fuck him hard for me.” Ryan breathed against Christian's left ear, punctuating his statement with a short kiss on the shell of his ear. Christian shivered again. He moved closer to Jeremy, kicking of his pants and underwear completely as he did so. He placed his left hand on Jeremy's ass and squeezed it, his other hand on his cock as he lubed himself up with the precum that was oozing slowly from his tip. Christian looked to Jeremy's smiling face and couldn't help the small pang of fondness that struck his heart. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before returning to the job at hand. He pressed the head of his cock against Jeremy's ass, listening to Jeremy whine quitely.

 

“Hurry up already dammit. I need it” Jeremy blurted out, not caring for how blunt he was being. Christian scowled- at least he tried to- as he pushed his way past the ring of muscle, and felt the heat of Jeremy's insides encompassing him. Jeremy moaned  _ very fucking loud _ when Christian entered him. The feeling of being filled was blissfully pleasant for him. Jeremy gripped into the bed sheets and tried moving his hips against Christian. 

 

“Still desperate for cock I see, Jeremy.” Ryan cooed from behind Christian as his own lubed up fingers circled Christian's asshole. Not after long, he pressed a finger inside of him as he was trying to create a pace for fucking Jeremy- which went completely out the window when he felt Ryan's fingers working their way inside him, stretching him slowly. Christian whimpered and tried moving back into Ryan's touch, only to want to move forward again with the hot friction that wrapped its velvety fingers around his dick. 

“Dammit Ryan don't tease him, just fuck him already. I want to cum too you know.”

 

“Oh I'm sorry, i was sure last i checked teasing was all you wanted to do was it not? Patience Jeremy.” Ryan returned with a grin that Jeremy hated how much he loved it. Christian turned his head to look back at Ryan, blue eyes hooded and pleading.

 

“Please fuck me, Ryan” was all he said. He didn't take his eyes off of him after saying it either. He just stared with those same desperate blue eyes until Ryan showed physical signs of caving to him.

 

“Fine then. I'll fuck you. But don't complain about it once i start okay?”

 

“Why would i complain about it?”

 

“You'll see,” Jeremy interjected as he pressed his ass back against Christian, showing him he wanted him to keep on moving already. As Christian began to move again, he felt Ryan pull his fingers out, and soon after, he felt Ryan's cock pressing against his ass. He shivered just imagining how good it was going to feel to be filled. He spread his legs just a little bit further to allow Ryan better access. When Ryan pushed inside him a loud, guttural moan burst past his lips and his whole body flushed hotter than it already was. Ryans cock pushed deeper inside him and he had to stop moving to take in all the feeling. The feeling of being filled. The feeling of how god damn  _ slowly _ Ryan was entering him. 

 

“Holy fucking  _ shit _ ” Ryan scoffed behind him and kissed the back of his head as he continued to push in painfully slow. Christian moaned again as he felt Ryan start to slowly pull back out again. As he pulled out, the immense feeling of need for him to  _ fucking move faster _ was really getting to him, “Ryan come on, just a bit faster” Jeremy laughed and faced Christian as he spoke.

 

“He's either going to go really slow, or really fast. Those are your options”

 

“Fucking fast fucks sake, please” Christian begged. He didn't even care if he was utterly wrecked by the end of this. He just wanted it hard and fast, and he wanted it fucking  _ now _ . Ryan smiled behind him and kissed his head again before leaning into his ear.

 

“Just remember, you asked for this, Christian.” Ryan whispered into his ear before pulling away and placing both hands on Christian's waist. Ryan quickly worked his way up to the pace he set his heart on and gripped tightly to Christian's waist to keep him still. Christian's whole body shook at the sudden change in pace. Broken moans spilled forth from the back of his throat each being punctuated by a strong thrust from Ryan. Jeremy laughed to himself at the sound of Christian losing control over his own voice as Ryan pounded into him.

 

Jeremy moved with Ryan's thrusts so that he could get what he needed from the ‘very distracted Christian’ who really should've waited a bit longer before asking Ryan to speed up. 

 

“F-fu-ck… Ry-ah-aahhn ple-ase aahhh” it was the most coherent thing Christian could manage. The heat as the pressure built inside him was near unimaginable. He didn't expect it to feel so  _ fucking good _ . He still didn't want to admit it to him, but Jeremy was right. It felt so good, so fucking right, to be there. To be sandwiched between the two of them. To have Jeremy mewling happily beneath him, and Ryan moaning hot in his ear. He was in bliss. 

 

“At this rate I'd almost be better off riding you Christian, hah haahh,” Jeremy moaned out, still moving himself  as much as he could against him. Christian looked down to Jeremy as he continued to roll his hips. Christian gripped onto Jeremy's hips and started trying to form a pace and give Jeremy's thighs a rest. Ryan continued to thrust into Christian, pleased by the moans that continued to spill forth from those lips that usually formed a thin line of disdain. He worked his hands up Christians sides, slipping them under his shirt that had begun to stick to his skin from his sweat.

 

“Why do you still have this on, huh? How about we peel this off you” Ryan cooed as he pulled his shirt up. Christian didn't lift his arms as Ryan pulled the fabric up to his face. “If you're not going to lift your arms, you're holding this in your teeth.” Christian opened his mouth wider to show his decision, and Ryan put the fabric of his shirt in his mouth. Once his shirt was in his mouth, Ryan trailed his fingers back down Christians torso, stopping at his nipples. Ryan hummed happily to himself before speaking. 

 

“Hey Jeremy, did you know Christian has nipple piercings?”

 

“No - aah - no fucking way. Tongue and nipples? Christian you surprise me each day” 

 

“Fuck off” Christian spat back, but the other two didn't hear him through the gag. Ryan laughed at his attempt to talk back, and thrusted inside him particularly deep this time, causing a particularly loud moan to spill forth from the back of his throat as he felt Ryan hit a sweet spot inside him. He bit down hard on the fabric and gripped tighter to Jeremy. “Fuck that's good”

 

“Can't hear you sweet cheeks. Try a little louder” Ryan mumbled against Christian's neck as he worked on a hickey. Jeremy laughed at Ryan's comment only to be cut off when Christian reached for his neck and promptly squeezed it. 

 

“That's right. There. There is good. Fuuuck” Jeremy breathed out, gasping for air and leaning back into his touch. Christian moaned louder, frustrated that the pair of them couldn't understand him when he spoke, he then spat out the shirt and tilted his head back.

 

“Fucking hell. Please don't stop. I'm so fucking close i swear.” Jeremy laughed at Christian's desperate begging and Ryan kissed his ear. 

 

“I had no intentions of stopping” Ryan cooed as he started thrusting quick and deep. Christian could have sworn he was melting from the heat, and Jeremy seemed to be faring no better; still gasping for air with a pleasured smile upon his face. Finally, Christian could take no more, and he let himself go, moaning ‘fuck’ as loud as his dry throat could manage. A few thrusts later and he could feel a hot fluid filling him up further and he shivered and groaned at the feeling. After catching his breath for a bit, Ryan pulled out of Christian who whined at the loss before pulling out of a panting Jeremy. 

 

“Fucking hell that was good” Jeremy gasped out as he turned over onto his back for a minute to rest and catch his breath. Ryan stood up and left the room before returning with some disposable hand towels for them to clean themselves up with. Christian caught the ones that Ryan threw to him and mumbled a small thank you as he cleaned himself up. Once he was done he looked up and Ryan quickly snuck in and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. 

 

“Sorry I was rough. But you did ask for faster. I hope you're not too mad at us, but we had to show you since you didn't believe us.” Ryan started with a soft smile as he took the used towels off of him and grabbed the used ones from Jeremy as well. 

 

“Once you're done you can just go to sleep, we'll sleep downstairs if you want” Jeremy began saying as he stood up and grabbed his underwear off the ground and slipped them back on.

 

“No!” Christian blurted out, not thinking about what he was saying, “don't go. You can sleep in here with me. It's fine. I used to be your bed anyway.” Jeremy stared blankly at Christian for a moment before smiling and tapping Ryan's arm.

 

“Alright then.” Jeremy returned as he made his way back to the edge of the bed and sat down beside Christian. Ryan put the used towels in the bin by the computer desk and climbed into the bed on the far side. Christian climbed in under the covers next to Ryan and layed there stiffly as Jeremy climbed in on his other side.

 

“Chill out Christian. My dick was just in your ass, pretty sure we're past the point of awkwardly sharing the same space as each other” Ryan whispered before kissing his cheek and leaning over to kiss Jeremy's as well, “Goodnight butt head”

 

“Goodnight fuck face. Goodnight Christian” 

 

“Night Jeremy… night Ryan” he mumbled out as the other two closed their eyes and snuggled up to him. ‘ _ Why did they just insult each other? _ ’ Christian asked himself before his dreariness set in completely and he closed his eyes as well, succumbing to the world of dreams.

  
He dreamt of Ryan and Jeremy.


End file.
